Anya the Great
by Knife-of-the-Night
Summary: Anya is a girl who enjoys speaking her mind and proving people wrong. This story follows her many (mis)adventures during her years at Hogwarts. **************************************************************************************************************** All things Canon belong to J.K. Rowling. (Note: Anya is in the same year as the Golden Trio. I'm trying to stick to Canon.)
1. Prologue

I grew up with my wizard father and my Muggle mother. Mother's very sweet tempered-she doesn't mind being called a Muggle. She's also very curious. I inherited that trait from her, as well as her small stature, ash-blonde hair, and love for creatures great and small. But aside from those I'm my father's daughter.

He's an Auror, which is only the greatest job in the whole-wide-world, and a registered Animagus. A hawk Animagus to be exact. Mother says that when I was a baby I was terrified of 'Father Hawk'. That may be, but I'm certainly not now.

Once, when I was five, Father found me crouched on the ground with my eyes squeezed shut.

"What are you doing, Anya?" He'd asked me.

"Trying to turn into a bird. Like you."

He chuckled. "You can't choose what kind of animal you become."

"You can't?"

"No, or I would've chosen a flea."

I scrunched up my face in confusion. "A flea? Why?"

"It's very close to being invisible."

"Invisible... I'll try a flea next." I had closed my eyes again, concentrating with all my might. "Why isn't it working?"

He laughed again. "You're too young. But maybe, when you're older, we'll get you registered. Maybe."

"Alright."

Despite the fact that I was 'too young', I kept trying. At least until I found out that unregistered Animagi go to Azkaban. I was ten, and for weeks I was worried that I'd accidentally transform and the Dementors would come take me away. Father put these fears to rest when he described how difficult it was to become an Animagus. Becoming one accidentally was impossible. And I was glad.

Then, when I was eleven, my Hogwarts letter came. And the excitement began.


	2. Chapter One: Shopping

I exit Florish and Blotts hand in hand with my father and we head towards Ollivander's Wand Shop. As we step inside, I'm filled with a sudden sense of excitement. My own wand. My own! Oh, at last this wonderful moment has come! I wonder what kind I'll get... Maybe Pine? Like Father? I don't know.

Mr. Ollivander asks me a few questions before choosing a wand for me to try out.

"Willow, 9 ½",with a unicorn hair core. Swishy," he says, handing it to me. I take the wand eagerly, and wait for something to happen. Nothing. Mr. Ollivander takes it back and selects another one.

"Maple, 7 ¾". Phoenix feather core. Brittle."

I take it. Again, nothing. I go through several wands, without a single one 'liking' me. I'm beginning to feel like I'll never find the right wand. Mr. Ollivander reaches behind him and grabs a wand, handing it to me.

"Just see what happens."

I wait again. This time, an odd warmth spreads across my body.

"Yes! It's perfect!" I say excitedly. Father smiles.

"What kind of wand is it?"

"Cedar, 8 ¼". Dragon heartstring. Unyielding."

"I never would've guessed," says Father.

"Neither would I," says Mr. Ollivander.

Father pays for the wand and we leave the shop. I almost trip several times, due to my eyes being locked on my new wand. It's so beautiful! Father clears his throat.

"So, do you want to home now? Or would you rather stop by the Magical Menagerie first? And pick out a pet?"

I look away from my new wand with a happy smile. "Really? Let's go!" I wasn't sure he'd let me choose a pet, but now... I pull him towards the shop, eager to get a good look at all the animals within.

Less than twenty minutes later, we exit the shop. I'm carrying a female tabby kitten with grey stripes. It was love at first sight for me, and I think she likes me too.

"What's her name?" Father asks. I don't answer right away, thinking about it in silence as we head back home.

"Moona," I say definitely, once we reach the kitchen. "Her name is Moona."

"Moona?" Asks Father. Over by the stove, Mother laughs. "That's an interesting name."

I nod. "It is a perfect name and it is her name," I say definitely, petting the kitten.

"Of course. And a very unusual name at that."

I smile and head for my room.

Time passes quickly, and before I know it, I'm at King's Cross station, feeling terrified as I run straight for a wall.


	3. Chapter Two: Train Ride

Once onboard the Hogwarts Express, I choose to sit in the first compartment I find. It isn't until five minutes later when I realize my mistake. The compartment is soon crowded, and I become squished between a girl with red hair, and a boy with honey-colored eyes. Two words to describe the situation would have to be 'uncomfortable' and 'noisy'.

"Um, hi," says the boy with honey-eyes. "I'm Will." He's probably talking to me, considering he's between me and the wall. That, and he's looking at me.

"I'm Anya," I say, a little louder than I intended. Actually a lot louder. Several children stop talking for a second to stare. A few snicker. I raise an eyebrow and stare back.

"Well, I _am_. What are you looking at?"

The girl next to me giggles. "Hello, Anya. I'm Rachel."

"Hello Rachel," I say. "And also, hello Will." I introduce them to one another, and we attempt to have a conversation. Attempt, because it's so noisy in here we can hardly hear each other. And every time I try to talk louder, people stop and stare. I don't have a quiet voice. Ever.

By the time Will, Rachel, and I decide to find another place to sit, the entire compartment knows that I like chocolate, my cat's name is Moona, and I'm a loudmouth. When we leave, I hear a girl whisper, "Finally." Humph.

We find a emptier compartment, and take seats. This one only has three other people in it. Hooray for elbow room!

"Much better," says Will. I nod, but notice the other children in here glaring at us.

"Do you _mind_?" Says one, a boy with white-blonde hair.

"Do we mind what?" I ask.

"Leaving. You're disturbing the peace."

"Well, actually, yes. We just-" Will begins, but the boy cuts him off.

"I don't care. You're not wanted here."

Normally I'd argue, but the two other boys are huge and scary-looking.

"Actually, we are wanted here," Will argues. "We got our acceptance letters."

I was about to leave, but Will has made a good point. "Yeah," I say, lifting my chin. "We did."

"Good for you," the boy rolls his eyes. "But I'd suggest finding another compartment to be wanted in."

At this, the largest boy stands up and takes a step toward us. I naturally take a step back. So does Rachel, but Will doesn't move.

"You aren't supposed to start a fight," Rachel squeaks."You'll get in trouble."

The blonde boy appears amused by that statement. "Will I?" He says. The bigger boy steps forward.

I take a deep breath and stand next to Will. Maybe two against one will scare him? Nope. Now the other boy is standing too.

"Will, let's just go," I whisper, loudly of course.

"It's not a good idea to get in trouble before we even reach the school," Rachel puts in.

The blonde boy smirks. "Finally you're using your wits, however dim they may be." He glares at Will. "You'd better listen to them."

I pull on Will's arm, and we leave the compartment. But not without him exchanging death stares with the blonde boy. This time, we find a completely empty compartment, and sit in silence.

Before too long, we reach the school.


End file.
